Beautiful stranger
by RasberryMnBodyButter
Summary: Link meets a misterious girl with a troubled past. Can she see through her hate Toward whatever happened to her, and fall in love with the one who loves her? LinkxOC
1. The three stones

Beautiful Stranger

The Three Stones.

Link opened his eyes and paced around the room swatting at Navi, his guardian fairy. His heart swelled with pride as he reminded himself of all he had done for the kingdom. 'What was it the princess wanted me to do with these stones…'

" Hey! Listen! Don't you think you should bring the spiritual stones to the princess?" she shouted. 'Oh yeah'

Link ran out his door and looked around at the serenity and innocents of the forest. Lush grass and trees sprouted in every corner, allowing a green hue to overtake the inhabitants of the forest. He greeted his friends as he past and left the forest with a heavy heart.

He looked at the field surrounding him and took out his sward. The sun started to set around him as he walked along the trail leading to the Castle gates. Night colors soon overtook the skies, and monsters slowly emerged from the ground. Link positioned himself in a battle stance and held his sward ready.

A dagger zipped close to his left ear hitting each monster squarely on the forehead. The monsters slid to the ground in a filthy pile of bones. He picked up the dagger from the remains and saw it was crissoned with jewels. He slowly turned to face what had thrown the beautiful dagger only to see a shadow disappear into the night.

He turned slowly and started toward the castle as the morning colors overtook the sky.

" Short night." He said to Navi

" Yes and who ever threw this dagger might show up again." Navi hissed sticking her nose in the air.

He watched the town gates open slowly as the fires started to die down.

Link watched patiently, but got suspicious when the skies got dark again. Lightning flashed, and thunder rumbled in the clouds. A white horse could be seen galloping toward the slowly opening gate. He watched it approach fast. Link realized that it wasn't about to stop. He quickly jumped out of the way.

" LINK!" it was Zelda. She was riding what looked like the kingdom's fastest horse. She tossed an ocarina to him and he caught it with ease.

A large black horse approached, and perched atop it was the King's apprentice, of which Zelda had forewarned. He had an evil look in his eyes as he glared ahead at the white horse that was now receding into the distance.

" Do you know where they are headed?" his voice was filled with anger, frustration, and hatred. Link looked up at him seeming to be paralyzed. He took out his sward and held it in front of him, only to be knocked down by a serge of power from Gannondorf's fingertips.

Link fell unconscious as Gannondorf galloped in the direction the princess left.

He blinked his eyes slowly and looked in the direction the evil man left. Link pulled out the ocarina and examined it. It was light blue and had a small parchment of paper crumpled into the mouthpiece. He slowly unfolded it to show a well-written note.

Dear Link,

Keep this ocarina close. Guard it with your life. Don't let it out of your site. It will open the gateway to time.

Impa signed it.

Link looked up to find many curious faces of the villagers.

" What?" he asked flatly. They were invading his privacy.

" You should go to the Temple of Time. That is what Zelda said before she was taken away." An old man said wisely.

Link Got up and walked slowly away from the awkward moment, tossing it into the past. As soon as he had escaped the grasp of the villagers' eyes, he ran up the steps to the temple.

A flash of light was emitted from his buckskin pouch that rested on his hip. He slowly unbuttoned it, letting the three spiritual stones escape. They flowed toward the alter resting in three engravements. He could hear Zelda's voice in his head.

" Play the song you learned from the past." Her voice stated.

Link shifted and placed the ocarina on his lips. A beautiful melody was woven into the air, as it was emitted into the serenity of the church like setting.

As soon as he stopped, a rumble shook the floor. The huge wall that had a carved symbol of time had cracked and fell into rubble. Link saw and additional room behind the place where the wall use to stand.

He gazed forward in awe, for in front of him was the master sward. He slowly stepped up to it and pulled it out, releasing a flow of energy that surged through his body. He was surrounded by blue and his eyes were blurred with tears. He felt as though he were about to pass out.

**A/N: how did you like it? So how is everything? I think that I am doing a lot better with my writing. I am really liking this story. I had a dream similar to the Zelda Characters so I wrote it down and turned it into a story. I am just writing a little more. So I hope you like it. Please review!**


	2. Back to the forest

Back to the Forest

The spinning finally ceased, Link looked at the ground to steady himself. It seemed farther than it was before. He caught a glimpse of himself in the reflection of his sward. He was taken back. Staring back at him was a young man of 17. He looked down at himself to find he was taller, and more masculine.

He had strawberry blonde hair and intense blue eyes.

"Young one. Venture out into the field. See the hell that has overtaken this once beautiful land." The voice came out of nowhere, but it told Link about what he has to do.

" I'll do what I can, but are you sure that I am the person you are looking for?" he asked the unknown voice.

" Who are you… talking to? Oh my GOSH! Your old… well older! Wow!" Navi cried. Link explained what he has to do to banish the darkness that slowly creeps across the land. " Are you sure you can do all that?" she asked

" I've gotten this far haven't I?" he looked at her questionably and she nodded in response.

"What you need it a horse!" she cried indicating the young Epona horse that he had befriended when he was younger… and that was only a few hours ago. He walked out of the Temple of time with his head held high until he found what had become of the town.

The Re-dead overran the town. The castle was blackened by soot that flew every which way. He snuck past the Re-dead and ran out the castle gates.

It as late at night and he decided to sleep in the stables at Lon Lon Ranch. He entered the secluding fence only to see that the Ranch had also been overrun by Gannondorf's evil. He decided to check for any sign of his old friend, Malon.

Link walked into the stables and saw her sleeping in too corner. He wondered why she wasn't in her bed in the house. She stayed huddled up until she heard someone stepping close to her. She grabbed link's foot and pulled, causing him to fall next to her.

" Hey Mal," he said rubbing the back of his head.

" Who are you?!" she asked with stress in her voice. Link remembered that he hadn't been to see her in "seven years". He looked at her hoping she would recognize him. He wouldn't know what to say if she had asked him where he had been.

" Fairy boy? Link? Where have you been?" 'oh crap. What do I say now?' he asked himself.

"Traveling…" he stated looking down at the floor.

" Traveling." She stated monotonously. " You have been traveling while all of this happened? What were you thinking?" she yelled at him, but he asked her to keep her voice down.

" I wanted to get away, I had no idea that this would have happened!" he said. " I just want to go to sleep, truthfully."

" Sleep in your own house! It's still there!" she shouted, still angry that he wasn't there to protect her from Ingo.

" Please Mal, Just this once. Besides, I need a horse. So why not stay here and buy one in the morning?" he asked her as-a-matter-of-factly.

" Because, I don't own the ranch anymore. Ingo does, and he doesn't sell the horses. But I'm sure you could bet on something and get one." She said. She Looked up to find pleading eyes looking down at her. Malon Rolled her eyes and sighed

" Fine, you can stay here, but you have to sleep on the other side of the barn, or better yet, in the shed!" she said nervously.

Link got up and walked to the other side of the barn and lay down on a pile of hay. He never liked the smell of the barn; it always smelled like, well, horse crap. He looked around the barn. It was still the same, but he couldn't find the red horse he wanted to buy.

He soon drifted into sleep and his thoughts escaped him. That night he had dreams of what happened the day before. He had been through a lot, and now he was all of a sudden an adult. He didn't know if he could handle it. 'Wait,' He suddenly woke up. ' How could I grow up, if I am a Kakori?' he asked himself. He shook the idea out of his head and saw that malon was already awake and cleaning the barn.

Link finally struck a bargain with Ingo, and got the horse he had been looking for. Once he got it, however, Ingo closed off the gates, sealing him within the once lovely ranch. Epona just started to gallop toward one of the gates. Link thought she was insane, but seeing that she could jump higher than most horses, so he let her take control.

Before he knew it, they were out of the ranch, and perfectly fine. He looked toward the forest. Link prayed that the forest wasn't covered in shadow. He couldn't imagine it. Everyone in peril. Saria. Saria, he thought about her, she would still be a child, she might be in trouble.

He looked down at himself. Had seven years really passed in a blink of an eye? Link hadn't realized that since he had passed the years, he had disappeared from the world for seven years. All of his friends had to suffer while he was undergoing the transformation.

He trotted Epona toward the woods, soon discovering that she wouldn't set foot out of the boundaries of the field. Link slid off of he back and slowly walked into the forest…his home. He slowly crossed the bridge, praying it wouldn't snap from the years.

Link slowly came to a halt and gazed around the peaceful and hazy atmosphere. He was glad that the Lost Woods hadn't changed. It set high hopes that the forest might be the same.

He looked ahead and strained his eyes trying to see into the forest before entering. Link took a deep breath and entered the mists that lead to the forest. He looked around and his heart dropped. The forest, his home, had been overrun with terrible monsters.

They all had twisted and deformed faces. Some lashed out at him, only to get sliced in half. Though there was no point in killing the horrible beasts, for they just grew back.

Link soon wandered over to a house that seemed to have some normal life in it. He lightly tapped his knuckles on the door and waited for a response. He heard footsteps step up to the door and a peephole opened at the top of the door.

A girl's face could be seen.

"What do you want?" she asked harshly. Link soon recognized her as one of the triplets.

" I can help! Let me speak to Saria!" he half shouted. The girl withdrew a little startled by his voice.

"S-S-S- Saria is gone. She went into the lost woods to try and find a way to stop the monsters…" she stuttered at first, but regained confidence.

" You let HER into the LOST WOODS?!" he shouted, fear was starting to build.

" Y-Yes, b-but I t-tried t-to s-stop h-her!" she said shakily.

" FINE what ever, I am going into the forest, I will come back with Saria." He shouted and turned toward the forest. He stopped and decided to pray at the base of where the Deku tree once stood.

**So? How do you like it? It's shaping up nicely, my plan is going perfectly rubs hands together and plasters an evil grin on Please review! I won't continue until I have 5 reviews! Unless you know **

**can't wait… yeah**


	3. Sage

Sage.

Link ran to where the Deku tree stood lifelessly. He spotted a shrub that grew harshly. It struggled to dig its roots into the ground, but stood tall and proud.

It told like of how he had come to live in the forest. Yet again, Link was told of his destiny. Hearing the wise words of the young sprout, Link regained his confidence.

He set out into the lost woods and found that Saria was nowhere in sight. Link heard slow steady steps from behind him and quickly turned. His steady vision reviled a young man that was staring at him.

Link heard the young man speak, and his voice was vaguely familiar. He listened to his tales, and was told once again of what he must do. Link rolled his eyes as if it were a simply task.

He did as he was told and soon found that it was not simple. Confusing puzzles and deadly enemies were around every corner in the temple. The dimly lit rooms spun slightly as the sister Poe danced around him. She split into many, making his head spin. He took out his bow and an arrow and positioned it into his bow. He drew back the twine and let an arrow fly toward the real Poe sister.

She burst into flames. A plat-form rose in the middle of the room, and led to an underground passage. Link hesitantly stepped into the elevator like contraption, and watched as he was pulled down , deep into the earth. It reveled yet another complex, and mysterious puzzle for him to solve. Eventually, he figured it out, and found a long passageway, that beckoned him to enter.

Link listened to his footsteps on the cold hard ground. Ahead of him, he found himself in a circular room with many portraits of the same night scene. He took slow hesitant steps toward the center of the room. A strange sound was muffled by another. Link turned swiftly, and a demon on a horse was reveled into his field of vision.

He tried to swallow the gasp that was rising in his throat, but to no avail. The horse pawed eagerly at the ground. A chilling laugh rang out into the small room, as barriers appeared around the perimeter of the room. The horse sprang into the nearest painting, and receded into the distance.

* * *

After what seemed like hourse of fighting, Link let the last shot fly. He found himself incased in a crystal made of blue glass. It took him to the temple of time. 

There, Link say Saria. She looked sad about something. She seemed troubled in a way.

"Hello Link. I awaited the day when you would return to me. Seven years went by without me seeing you. But now, I look at you, to find that now, your body matches your mind. You have already endoured things that many people would never be able to handle. You truly are amazing Link. You were allways more mature than any of the Kakori, and we had already lived a hundred lifetimes."Saria Said kindly. She looked down at the platform she was standing on. Saria sighed deeply and looked up at Link. " Link, I am a Sage. I can never leave the temple. I am bound here by the threads of time. But I bestow upon you, my power in this medallion. Good Bye, Link…" Saria Faded into nothing more than dust. Before he knew it, he was back in the forest.

Link sank to his knees and slammed his fists on the ground. Slow hot tears poured down his face, and he stumbled while trying to stand.

He walked out of the ever inviting forest, into the mists that bore the magic of the field…

**I am sooooo sorry it was a short chapter!!! I wantd to get it over with, to try and explain that Link is Adult enough to fall in love... OH and he is NOT in love w/ Saria. I am really sorry for spelling mistakes, I am not goot at spelling. Not the story will take a twist to my own individuality! MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**


	4. tell me your name

Tell me your name…

Link muttered to himself angrily, knowing that he could never bring Saria back. He knew that he may never see her again, and mentally cursed himself for it. He stopped angrily out of the forest, not even bidding his friends farewell.

Link took slow deep breaths to calm himself. He knew throwing a tantrum was childish, and wasn't going to solve anything. Link felt hot tears well up in his eyes, and he brushed them away angrily. Now he was truly alone.

Malon had grown up in mind and body, and she was not about to love Link as the good friend he once was. Link slowly pulled his ocarina out and played the soft simple melody of epona's song. His faithful horse came to nuzzle his neck softly and affectionately.

Link mounted his horse and started to gallop her toward the middle of Hyrule field. It was there where he could relax. Soon, it grew cold, and night colors overtook the skies. He watched as the monsters slowly emerged from the ground. 'Deja vu…' he thought to himself.

He urged Epona to go faster, and she obeyed kindly. Link heard a stifled cry come from behind a wall of trees. He peered around the edge of one tree and found a girl fighting off the Skeletons that come forth from the ground every night.

She had a tiny Dagger in her hand that she held poised in her hand. The Skeletons had an extravagant sword in their hands and he assumed it as the girls. Link's attention was averted to her peril. He smacked Epona's backside to force her to go faster.

Link whistled loud to get the girls attention, and it seemed to work. She picked up the hem of her skirt to reveal a buckskin garter, in which she placed her dagger. She held her hand up and link grabbed her arm to pull her onto the horse. He started to gallop away when she shouted.

" Go BACK! I need my sword!!" He nodded and she once again picked up the hem of her skirt to revealed a lot of her milky while skin.

The girl pulled her skirt up to about half thigh length. She ripped the dagger out of her garter and held it over one side of Epona. When Link neared the Skeleton that held her sword, she plunged the dagger into the crown of its head.

It let out a shriek and fell back into the ground, causing hr sword to clatter to the ground. She slipped off Epona while she was still in motion. The girl kneeled down next to her sword, and picked it up delicately.

Link reared his horse and stepped down from her. He sat next to the girl.

" Hi. I'm Link."

" That's nice." She said coldly. The girl got up and sheathed her sword. She started to briskly walk away when Link caught up to her.

" Aren't you going to tell me your name?" He asked out of the blue

" No. Why should I?" she asked walking faster.

" Because I just saved you!" he asked angrily

" Did I ask to be saved?" she said turning to face him with her hands on her hips.

" Well no, but I assumed-."

" That's just it, all hylians base life on assumptions." She said sternly.

Link caught a glimpse of her eyes. They were bright green with yellow and blue detailed into them. His breath caught in his throat as he continued to look at her. She had long black hair that had delicate waves in it, and it glimmered in the morning's first light. Link gulped hard and continued to study her. She was wearing a dress that clung to her curves, but waved out at the bottom. It was loose fitting at the hem, so the wind could easily make it flutter. Slung around her shoulders, she had a quiver and a huge bow. A lot bigger than his fairy bow.

" I don't have time for this." She said shortly and turned away from his invading gaze. The girl started to briskly walk away, with her sword bumping at her hip. Link snapped out of his trance and caught up to her.

" Do you want a companion?" he asked kindly

" No. Did I ask for one?"

" Well its-."

" What I want is for you to go away and leave me alone."

" But its-."

She turned again with her bow poised and ready. The tip lightly touched his forehead, and nicked it slightly, the girl took back the twine, stretching it tightly.

" Leave me alone, or I will kill you." She said with fire in her eyes.

" You wouldn't kill me." Link said confidently

"try my patience, and I will. Now let me be." She said even more confidently than Link had, she stared piercingly into his eyes, challenging them.

Link backed away with his hands up.

" I will leave, if you tell me your name…" he said persistently

" No. Let. Me. be." She said shortly. The girl had let her arrow fly in the opposite direction and took slow steps toward him.

" Why can't you just tell me your name?" she was still walking toward him, and Link was no longer afraid. The girl drew her sword and continued walking toward him.

" I will tell you my name. If you win." She motioned for him to take out his sword.

" But I don't think-."

" Don't worry, you won't be able to touch me." She smirked and took his sword out for him, and tossed it to him.

" But I-." She started toward him with he sword held horizontally to her body. Link Sliced toward her with no warning, but she had quick reflexes and jumped out of the way. She looked at herself to inspect for any cuts, and found none.

"Me protéger"(TRNS FRENCH: Protect me) she shouted, and a whirl of light green colors came from the ground and swirled around her body.

" That not fair!" Link shouted childishly.

" Never said it had to be fair!" she shouted back, equally as childish. "And neither is this!… les cicatrices, les coupures, la blessure, chagrinent" (trns FReNCH scars, cuts, hurt, pain)

A charge of earthen tones came from her fingertips, and hit him square on, sending him into the dust.

" One rule! NO MAGIC!" He shouted and she nodded. "Abbassarsi" (TRNS, ITALIAN: subside) all magic was taken from the scene, and she held her sword again. She charged forward towards him and hit his arm, slicing through his skin easily. He too tried to get to her, but to no avail.

" I told you, you wouldn't be able to touch me. You haven't even come close!" she boasted to him. She let another blow hit his sword hand, and he dropped his sword to the ground.

"That was too easy. Aren't you suppose to be some incredible swords man?" she asked, beginning too laugh.

She sheathed her sword and offered him a hand, but his shame would not allow him to take it. The girl realized this and sat down beside him. She took his hands with her own and started chanting in some language Link didn't understand. The chant was rhythmic, and he felt himself falling asleep.

The girl looked into Link's eyes and found that her spell had succeeded. She bent down so her mouth was next to his ear.

"My name is Ebony." She whispered.

She let his hands drop beside is sleeping form, and stood up. The girl took slow calm steps away from him, and turned. It was then when she started to briskly walk away from the spot where she had met the hero of time…

**I had to change one line of the story... YOU LIKE IT??? My story is coming along SWELL!!**


End file.
